Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,963 is illustrative of the teaching within the prior art that one may utilize compounds such as cadmium sulfide to take advantage of the photoconduction phenomenon of the device and the quenching phenomenon of cadmium sulfide.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,793 is also illustrative of the fact one may use a silane coupling material to produce a liquid crystal device in which the liquid crystal molecules are ordered in a specific manner.
The prior art, as illustrated by the aforesaid, is void of any suggestion that a combination of the cadmium sulfide treated substrate and a surfactant enclosed liquid crystal would be an improvement.
It is because of the advantages that have been found by such a combination that the following disclosure to those skilled in the art is deemed to be of beneficial interest.